Delicious: Emily's Christmas Carol/The Miracle Express
This is the third chapter in Emily's Christmas Carol. The Napoli-O'Malley family is going on an adventure! Level 21 *The music plays in the train. *''All you need are magic sprinkles'' *''Falala'' *''So the world around you twinkles'' *''Falala'' *''Reindeer stuck, why don't they fly'' *''No more enchantment in the sky'' *''All you need are magic sprinkles'' *''Falala'' *The music finishes. *Edward: Relax, Evelyn - enjoy the ride. We made it! *Paige: Daddy, what if we don't find Mary? *Patrick: Don't worry, sweetheart - she'll be on the train somewhere. *Emily: I don't see ANYONE working in the dining car. *Emily: C'mon, Francois - these passengers are gonna get hungry soon. *Francois: ARGH! I knew it! *Francois: I'll check the supplies. *Edward and Evelyn leaves to the left. *Francois, Patrick and Paige leave to the right. After the level *Evelyn enters the car and sits. *Patrick and Paige enter the car, with her present. *Paige: We're going to find Mary! *Amanda enters the car. *Patrick and Paige leave to the left. *Evelyn: Pardon me, but, how long until we arrive? *Amanda: Well, I'm not exactly sure! It's my first time on this train. *Evelyn: What? *Amanda: I got on just before we hit the depot, ma'am. *Amanda: Before this, I was a trainee. *Evelyn: Stop the train! Stop the train right now! Level 22 *Evelyn: What if we run out of gas? *Evelyn: What if we're stopped by a herd of water buffalo? *Evelyn: What if we get lost? I think it's better to turn back. NOW! *Amanda: Ma'am, first - this is a steam engine... *Patrick and Paige enter the car. *Amanda: ...Second, there are no water buffalo within a thousand miles of here. *Amanda: Though if you're lucky, you might get to see some reindeer. *Amanda: But if there's one guarantee I can make, it's that we will NOT get lost. *Paige: We just have to follow the Christmas Star! *Amanda leaves to the right. Paige climbs the Evelyn. *Evelyn: Well that's a relief... The Christmas Star... Why didn't I think of that...? *Paige climbs down and brings present to the right. *Patrick and Evelyn leave to the right. After the level *Patrick, Paige and Evelyn ether the car. *Amanda enters the car. *Amanda: My, what a pretty outfit you have on. Are you an angel? *Paige disagrees. *Paige: I wanted to be... *Paige: ...but Mrs. McGrady wants me to be the Christmas Star... *Amanda: You know, when I was young, I played with trains all day long... *Amanda: When I got older, people told me I couldn't operate a train like this one. *Amanda: Just because I'm a girl. *Amanda: But I didn't listen - because I BELIEVED that I could do it. *Amanda: And here I am! *Amanda: If you believe in yourself, you can do ANYTHING - even being an angel. Remember that. *Paige agrees. Level 23 *Francois interacts with the wine. He places on the table and sits there. *Evelyn enters the car. *Evelyn: Francois - I want to talk to you. *Francois: Evelyn, I can explain... *Evelyn: I know how much you enjoy Christmas, Francois. *Francois: I do! IT's the most wonderful time of the year! *Evelyn: I'm just a bit worried that you won't be able to have a proper Christmas... *Evelyn: ...if we don't arrive on time. *Francois: What do you mean? We're together, aren't we? What more could we wish for? *Evelyn: Well, I'm just saying. If you do change your mind... *Evelyn: ...we can always try to convince the rest to go back. *Evelyn: It's up to you. *Evelyn leaves to the right, and Francois takes the glass and leaves to the left. Emily goes back to work. Amanda enters. *Amanda: We'll be picking up some extra passengers soon, so let's clear these suitcases today. *Amanda leaves. During the level *Emily gets rid of the suitcases and bags for the new passengers. After the level *After clearing, Emily leaves to the right. *Francois enters the car and takes a rest. *Evelyn enters. *Evelyn: So...? *Francois: So what, Evelyn? *Evelyn: Well, did you think about what I said? *Evelyn: I don't want to rush you, but I'd understand. You know that, right? *Francois: I know you mean well, Evelyn. But don't you think it would break Paige's heart if we want back? *Evelyn: Have you seen Patrick when he's dressed like Santa? No one could tell the difference... *Francois: The difference? Patrick isn't the real Santa now is he? *Evelyn: Well, I hate to break it you Francois, but... *Evelyn: ...Aaah… never mind. Level 24 *Paige runs around. *Patrick: Look at her... She's SO Happy. *Amanda enters the car. *Paige: Amanda! Amanda! Can I come with you? *Emily: Paige, let her get some breakfast first. *Amanda: It's no bother. I'll have her back in a few. *Emily: I'll have someone bring you your breakfast then. *Paige follows Amanda. *Patrick: Does ANYONE work here besides you? *Emily: This was such a great idea. *Emily: Reminds me when I took the train to Paris. *Patrick: Yes, we'll always have Paris... *Emily: You know... it made me realize you were the one for me, silly. *Emily and Patrick kiss. Then Patrick leaves to the right. During the level *Emily has to take the machinist, Amanda, her breakfast. After the level *Emily sits down at table. Francois makes wine to serve Emily the wine. Francois sits down. *Amanda enters the car. Paige enters with present. *Amanda: My, that IS big present you have there. Who's it for? *Paige: It belongs to Mary! Do you know her? *Amanda: Not exactly. I've never met her, but I think I know who she is... *Amanda: You mean Santa's wife? *Amanda: I don't think she's on the train, though. She never travels by train... *Paige: Santa's wife? You mean... Mary is SANTA'S WIFE?? Level 25 *Paige sees the reindeer. *Paige: Granny! Granny!! *Evelyn: What is it, dear? *Paige: WOW! Reindeers in the sky... I think. *Paige: Lots and LOTS of reindeers... *Evelyn: Uh-huh. *Paige: They're running faster than we are! *Evelyn: That's nice, sweetheart. *Paige continues drawing. The reindeer flying faster! *Evelyn and Paige leave to the left. Francois and Emily go back to work. During the level *Paige counts the reindeer! After the level *Evelyn and Paige enter the car. There's another reindeer! *Paige: Mommy! Look! Flying reindeers in the sky! *The reindeers fly! *Evelyn: Don't you just love children? *Evelyn: SUCH imaginations! Level 26 *Evelyn: Patrick, you do have the tickets, don't you? *Evelyn: I- I mean, I just don't want us to get thrown off the train. *Edward: Evelyn! We all know how badly you want to see Santa! Of COURSE he has the tickets! *Edward: Now, would you PLEASE Stop being so negative and start to live in the moment a little for gosh sake! *Evelyn: I just want to be careful, that's all. Train travel can be unpredictable. *Edward: For the last time - NOTHING is going to happen to the train! *The plate moves when the train stops! *The stuff in the train collapsed! *Evelyn: My blouse! *Evelyn: OH? NOTHING is going to happen?! *Evelyn leaves the car. *Patrick: I, er… I'll go see why we stopped. *Patrick leaves to the left. *Edward: I'll go with you! *Edward runs to follow Patrick. *Emily and Francois go in to see what happened! *Emily: What happened?! *Francois: I wonder why we stopped... *Emily goes to the cart to make it stand up. During the level *Emily picks up everything that fell. After the level *Francois leaves to the left, and Evelyn enters the car to sit. *Emily: Mom? Mom, what's wrong? *Evelyn: Ooh... Most of my clothes are in my suitcase, which is buries in the luggage car. *Evelyn: I have NOTHING to change into. *Emily: I'm sure we can figure something out, Mom. *Paige enters. *Paige: Granny! Granny! The train stopped! *Paige: That means we're at Santa's house! *Evelyn: Come here, you... *Paige goes to Evelyn. Level 27 *Paige and Patrick enter the car. *Paige: Santa! Santa! I want to see Santa! *Emily: Paige, sweetie - I don't think we're there yet. *Evelyn: Then WHY have we stopped? We're not even at a station. *Evelyn's mad and left! Edward leaves to get Evelyn! *Francois enters the car. *Patrick and Paige leave to the left. After the level *Francois goes to clean the table while Patrick and Paige enter the car. *Emily goes to kiss Patrick. Evelyn, Edward and Amanda enter the car. *Amanda: Hey, folks. I've got good news and bad news... *Evelyn: I'll say there's bad news! My blouse is ruined and I can't get to my suitcase! *Francois: We may want to get the bad news out of the way first for 'You-know-who's' sake. *Evelyn: Watch it! *Amanda: The good news is, we're very close! *Amanda: The bad news is, there's a herd of reindeer blocking the tracks. *Paige: WIW! Real reindeers? See, Granny? I did see them! *Emily: Isn't there something we can do? *Amanda: We've tried everything we can think of, but they're refusing to move. *Amanda: All we can do now is pray... and wait for Holly to get here. *Emily: Holly? Who's Holly? Level 28 *Amanda: Holly runs a reindeer farm several miles north of here. *Amanda: Unfortunately, we haven't been able to establish contact with her - she must not be near her radio. *Paige: Daddy! I want to see the reindeers! *Patrick: Sweetie, I don't think that's a good idea. *Amanda: I don't see why not! They're harmless. *The O'Malley, Edward and Francois go see! *There are lots of reindeers! *Paige: WOW! *Evelyn comes out. *Evelyn: Shoo! Do you hear me! Shoo! You're ruining Christmas! *Reindeer: Mooo! *The reindeer bits Evelyn! *Evelyn: AGH! HEEELP! *Evelyn runs back into train. *Edward: Evelyn, wait! *Edward runs back into train. *Emily: C'mon, Paige - we'd better get back on the train. After the level *Francois cleans the table while Patrick and Paige enter the car. *Emily and Patrick kiss while Evelyn and Edward enter the car. *Evelyn: I'm telling you, it attacked me! *Edward: Now, now Evelyn - I think he likes you! *Evelyn: They're as big as horses! *Paige runs off to get reindeer. *Evelyn: We need to make sure we keep Paige away from them! *Emily is surprised. She's looking for Paige. *Emily: GUYS! *Emily: Has anyone seen Paige?! Level 29 *They go off the train to find Paige. *Emily: PAIGE! *Patrick: Paaaaaaaaige! *Edward: The reindeer! *They run to Paige. *Emily: PAIGE! *Patrick: Hold on sweetheart, daddy's coming! *Patrick was scared by reindeer. *Evelyn: I told you this would happen! *Paige: He's stuck! *Francois: She's just protecting her young. *Emily goes near reindeer. *Emily touches the reindeer. *Emily: Easy girl... Easy... *Reindeer allows Emily to go to Paige. *Emily: HHNNNG! *Emily tries to unstuck Paige! *Paige: He's hurt, mommy! *Patrick: Paige O'Malley, we are going back to the train and we are going to have a BIG talk! After the level *Francois cleans the right table, while Patrick and Paige enter the car. *Paige: I'm sorry mommy... *Emily grabs Paige up and hugs. *Emily: Never again, young lady. *Amanda enters the car. *Francois: Any luck reaching this Holly person? *Amanda: None... I'm starting to worry about her. *Paige: I know! Maybe Santa could find her! *Amanda: I'm sure she's fine, Paige. Level 30 *Paige enters the car. *Paige: Granny! Granny! I KNOW we're going to see Santa! *Evelyn: What do you mean, dear? *Paige: Well, Mary is married to Santa! *Paige: But Mary isn't on the train! That means we're going to see her when we see Santa! *Paige: The gift that Mary forgot, is really for Santa. SANTA! *Evelyn: So, I guess we really are going to see Santa... *Paige: What do you mean, Granny? You knew that already, right? *Evelyn: Let's just say Granny's a bit nervous about seeing Santa. *Paige: Me too! *Evelyn: Yes, but I've been on this train to see Santa before, you know. *Paige: Really? *Evelyn: Let's keep this our little secret shall we? *They agree. *Paige: OK! *Paige: And Granny... Don't be nervous. *Evelyn grabs Paige and a hug, then places down. *Evelyn and Paige leave to the left. After the level; Post-chapter *Patrick and Paige enter the car. *Patrick: C'mon, Emily! Let's go have a look at the reindeer. *Emily, Patrick and Paige leave the train. *Evelyn and Edward enter the car. *Francois: Maybe you're right, Evelyn. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all... *Francois: ...with all these delays, it'd be a miracle if get there on time. *Evelyn: Don't worry Francois. We'll get there. *Edward: I guess miracles do exist! Evelyn? What happened? *Evelyn: We could always- *The train continues! *Evelyn: Er, um... At least it was already stained... *The O'Malley enter the car. *Patrick: The reindeer, they're gone! *Paige: It's a miracle!